


Chapter 10

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [10]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 10 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Don’t you think we should tell your friends about us? I mean we are moving in together,” you said, hauling in the last of your boxes into Spencer’s, and now your, apartment.

“I know we’ve been dating for more than six months now,” he started, opening a box to begin the long, laborious task of unpacking your multitude of things, “but I’m not ready yet.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” he exclaimed, wanting to make sure that you didn’t think it had to do with you. “It’s just...we’re all profilers, so I’m just not ready for our relationship to be profiled by them yet.”

“Oh okay,” you said, thankful for the clarification, “I guess I can understand that. Do you have an idea of when you might be ready? I really would like to meet the people you love so much.”

Spencer opened the first box and noticed it was all clothes, so you both walked into your bedroom and started putting away and hanging your various items. “A couple of months?” He looked at you expectantly, hoping you were okay with that. “It’s just, when we first started dating I wasn’t sure if we were in this for the long haul and now that I realize we are, I need to make peace with the fact that we are going to be profiled by my team and I haven’t done that yet.”

The way he talked about his friends, you knew they meant well, but you could understand his trepidation; they tended to profile everybody, even when they weren’t on duty. “There really is no off switch,” he’d said.

“How do you have so many items of clothing? You wear the same things all the time,” he said surprisingly. One box had been unpacked. Nearly 20 to go.

“I like graphic tees and converse. What can I say?” you replied, shrugging your shoulders. “And I’m okay with waiting as long as I get to meet them eventually. As you said, we’re in this for the long haul, so I do want to meet the people you talk about so fondly.”

He brought you into his embrace, kissing the top of your forehead. “You will, I promise. I just need a little time to prepare myself.”

“No problem,” you whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss. “But they’ve come by your apartment before. I know, because I remember dodging the proverbial bullet once or twice.”

He grimaced. He hadn’t thought of that obviously. “I guess we’ll just have to play it by ear,” he said, pulling you by your hand back to the mountain of boxes. As you looked up at the pyramid of unpacking before you, you could’ve cried. Moving in with Spencer was very much everything you wanted...unpacking though...wasn’t so much fun. Each of you grabbed another box, heading back into the bedroom. The box you’d brought in was full of clothes and shoes as well, so you emptied them into the dresser and closet before opening the third box. “Well, well...” he said, raising his eyebrows as he looked into the box, “this is your box of toys?” He pulled out your hitachi vibrator - one of the strongest on the market. “Why haven’t I seen this before?” he asked, rolling it over and over in his hands.

“Because when I’m with you I don’t need that. I’m got the real thing,” you said, looking him directly in the eyes as you grazed his length through his jeans. “And those amazingly deft hands, so why would I need to use that?”

“Maybe because I could it differently than you would,” he said, a devious look in his eyes. He walked back over to the box, pulling out item after item, asking where you should keep everything. 

“I figured we could just hide it in the back of the closet,” you said, hoping you could disguise it back there, lest anyone should see.

“Sounds good to me, but before I put everything back, let’s see everything else that’s in here,” he said. Once he’d gotten to the bottom of the box, he pulled up something you’d completely forgotten about. Months ago, you’d order hand-spun bamboo rope for the shop; there were a bunch of different colors and the material was soft, so it was great for beginners in BDSM and those that just didn’t enjoy the feel of coarse rope against their skin. In Spencer’s hands were three spools, 10 feet a piece, of red, bamboo rope. You figured when the time came that you were going to try that aspect of the lifestyle, you wanted the soft stuff and they had it in that vibrant red you loved.

“I was saving it,” you said coyly, grabbing your hands behind your back. “And I thought you’d like the color.”

He looked between you and the ropes more than once and began peaking outside, presumably at the mountain of boxes that still remained. “How about we forget the packing for now and I can use this?” he said, unraveling the rope onto the bed.

“Do you know how to use it?” you asked, knowing that besides talking about using ropes, you’d never actually looked into it.

“I’ve been looking into Shibari, which is Japanese for ‘to tie.’” he said, the geekiness flowing through his pores. “We can try something really simple first, if you want.”

The slickness at your core was an indicator that you more than wanted to be tied up. “You have something in mind?” you asked, locking the bedroom door.

“As a matter of fact, I do and it was just inspired by something else I saw in that box, but I’m not gonna tell you,” he said, laughing at your frustration. “Now, strip.”

“Yes, doctor,” you said jokingly, slipping out of your jeans, tank top, bra and underwear. Being with him had made you much more confident in your physical appearance; at least when it came to being in front of him. “Now what?”

He dimmed the lights in the room and told you to lie face down on the bed with your arms and legs pointed to each corner of the mattress. With ease, he tied gentle knots to each arm and leg to the corresponding area of the bed so that you were face down and spread-eagle. Totally exposed. “I really enjoy this view,” he drawled.

Your entire body blushed at his words, leaving you subconsciously squirmy. “And the red ropes against your skin are enough to leave me weak in the knees. Good thing I don’t have to keep standing.” You heard him rumble through the contents of the box you’d gone through earlier. After a few moments, you heard the very familiar buzzing of your hitachi. Oh no. So much squirming was going to happen. He played with the vibration patterns before finding one he wanted to start with. Thankfully, it was the second to least powerful one. “I’m very curious to see how you react with this when I use it and then one of these days, I’ll watch you use it on yourself. My goal is to be better.”

“I’m sure you will be,” you said shakily as he pressed the wand against your clit. The subtle vibrations caused you to grind downward into the mattress ever so slightly. After watching you bite your lip for a few moments, he upped the vibrations to the next setting. “Mmmm...” you mumbled, your bottom now lifting up from the bed and your head dipping into it. “Spence, if you keep that pressure going at that pace, I’m going to come in two seconds.”

He gently moved it back and forth on your mound, not bothering to lessen the vibrations so you wouldn’t lose it. “No, you won’t,” he said deviously. “Ask me first.”

“Oh, son of a bitch,” you groaned, grinding against the wand as he ground it into you. Your face was starting to become very flushed and even though your hands were tied up, they were loosely tied, so your hands had the ability to grasp at the clean linen underneath your fingertips. Just when you thought you were going to fall over the edge, Spencer moved the wand off of you, gently letting it trail down your spine. Goosebumps followed in its wake. Ok, so you’d never used it like that; you’d just gotten straight to the point. After he’d trailed it along every plane of your body, he returned it to your center, but this time on the highest setting allowable.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out the moment it touched your clit. “Holy fuck, Spencer. I can’t!” Your body lifted off the bed as much as the ropes would allow, wanting to keep distance between your body and the sheer power Spencer held in his hands.

“You can’t what?” he asked, knowing exactly what you’d meant.

“I can’t take it anymore...please....please, Spencer. Can I come?”

“Not just yet,” he said matter of factly.

For another few moments, your body squirmed in glorious agony, doing anything to escape the sheer pleasure, but also desperately seeking release. “Now you can come,” he said, watching as your body released in an instant. The tremors in your legs were amazing. “I could look at you shaking like that all day.”

Now completely worn, you rested heavily against the mattress as Spencer untied you from the bed posts. “I’m sure you could,” you responded, turning over and pulling him to you. “Do you think your friends will able to profile this kind of thing about us?” you asked laughing.

He shook his head definitively. “Not for another couple of months at least,” he said, pulling his own shirt over his head and leaning into your inviting embrace.


End file.
